imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 9
I'm A Speedrunner 9 'will be the tenth tournament in the I'm A Speedrunner series and is slated to take place some time in the latter part of 2014. IAS9 is to be an ''Argonaut tournament and will be the first I'm A Speedrunner tournament to be based on a particular developers catalogue of games rather than a collection of games from a franchise or a year. On August 4, 2014, Nintendogen64 uploaded the sign up video onto his channel announcing the tournament to be a purely knockout-based tournament. A short time later, Ratchet5 posted a response video (which appears to have been removed) explaining in detail why he felt having such a tournament would be counterintuitive for a tournament with a wide arange of games to choose from, many of which new and returning competitors may have not played. He then proceeded to uploaded a signup video of his own on both his own Youtube channel as well as the Spyrospeedruns channel around August 13, 2014. Current Progess ▼The Sign Ups for the tournament began on August 4, 2014 and will run through until the tournament's official start date of August 24, 2014. ►23/32 people have signed up so far. Special Rules Groups of 4 After "Groups of 5" in IAS? Nein!, I'm A Speedrunner 9 will be returning to the more familair "Groups of 4" ruling wherein groups are made up of 4 competitors. Each competitor plays the other competitors in the group once making for '''3 '''Round 1 matches per person. A victory is worth '''5 '''points a loss is worth '''2 '''points and a draw is worth '''3 '''points. The '''2 competitors with the highest amount of points will progress to the 2nd Round as 1st '''and '''2nd '''in their group respectively. IAS9 is aiming for a total of '''32 '''competitors which would mean '''8 '''groups of '''4. Games The approved games are any games from Argonaut Games' 'catalogue of games. Any game, any console as long as Argonaut Games had a role in the game's development are allowed. The entire list can be seen below: *''Skyline Attack, 1984 (Commodore 64) *''Alien, 1984 (Commodore 64) *Starglider, 1985 *Starglider 2, 1988 *Days of Thunder, 1990 (Atari ST, Amiga) *Race Drivin', 1992 (Atari ST, Amiga) *''A.T.A.C., 1992 (PC CDROM) *''Birds of Prey, 1992 (AMIGA) *X, 1992 (Game Boy) *Star Fox, 1993 (SNES) (assistance in programming) *King Arthur's World, 1993 (SNES) *Vortex, 1994 (SNES) *Stunt Race FX, 1994 (SNES) (assistance in programming) *Creature Shock, 1994 (PC CDROM) *Ren & Stimpy: Fire Dogs, 1994 (SNES) *FX Fighter, 1995 (PC CDROM) *''Alien Odyssey, 1995 (PC CDROM) *''FX Fighter Turbo, 1996 (PC CDROM) *Scooby-Doo Mystery, 1996 (SNES) *Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, 1997 (PC, PS1, SAT) *Buck Bumble, 1998 (N64) *Croc 2, 1999 (PC, PS1) *The Emperor's New Groove, 2000 (PC, PS1) *Alien: Resurrection, 2000 (PS1) *Red Dog: Superior Firepower, 2000 (DC) *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge, 2000 (PC, PS1) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, 2001 (PC, PS1) (''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the US) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 2002 (PC, PS1) *Bionicle: Matoran Adventures, 2002 (GBA) *Bionicle: The Game, 2003 (GameCube, PC, PS2, Xbox) *I-Ninja, 2003 (GameCube, PC, PS2, Xbox) *SWAT: Global Strike Team, 2003 (PS2, Xbox) *Carve, 2004 (Xbox) *Catwoman: The Game, 2004 (GameCube, PS2) *Power Drome, 2004 (PS2, Xbox) *Malice, 2004 (PS2, Xbox) Victory A victory in Round 1 guarantees a player '''5 '''points. Generally speaking, '''2 '''victories and a loss are all it takes to get to Round 2 as the top '''2 ' from each group progress. An example would be if one competitor in the group wins all '''3 '''of their matches then they would end Round 1 with '''15 '''points. The runner-up in that group would then have had to lose at least '''1 '''match (that being to the group's winner) and then they would have beaten the other '''2 competitors in the group resulting in that individual ending Round 1 with 12 '''points. A victory in Round 2 and above guarantees a player access into the next round. Obivously a victory in the Grand Final results in that player becoming the I'm A Speedrunner Champion. Victory is confirmed for a player if they win their speedrun by a reasonable margin. It doesn't matter how much time a person wins by as long as it can be deemed as an undisputed victory. If someone wins by '''1 second and the loser demands a rematch then it will be at the hosts' discretion if a rematch is granted. Loss A loss in Round 1 guarantees a player 2 '''points. Generall speaking if a player loses '''2 '''or more matches in Round 1 they will fail to enter Round 2 as typically if they lose twice in Round 1 then they have been beaten by the '''2 competitors in their group who have been successful in moving on to Round 2. If a player loses all 3 'of their Round 1 matches they are immediately eliminated as it will be impossible for them to get to Round 2. With '''2 '''losses, a player can still get to Round 2 if and only if '''1 '''player in that group defeats the other '''3 '''and if the loser of the other '''2 '''players loses to the remaining player. This would result in all '''3 '''remaining players would have '''1 '''victory and '''2 '''losses each. This would result in a Triple Threat Match. A victory in Round 2 an above instantly knocks the player out of the competitions. Triple Threat Matches In case a tie between 3 players will occur in any of the groups, a Triple Threat Match will be done, to decide the places the competitors will obtain at the end of the group stage, since the Top 2 places means that you advance from the next round, while 3rd & 4th place will eliminate the person. In case of a Triple Threat happens between 1st, 2nd & 3rd, then at least 2 competitors would have to finish the run, to decide each players placement in the group. In case of a Triple Threat happens between 2nd, 3rd & 4th, then only the eventual winner is forced to finish at least the speedrun, since the others will be eliminated. Rematches A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled(the demand can only come from the loser of the speedrun): *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun '''before '''the run takes place *If the opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun *If the opponent is missing parts of the speedrun, that could possibly change the outcome. Confirmed Players Brackets Round 1 'Group A 'Group B' 'Group C' 'Group D' 'Group E' 'Group F' 'Group G' 'Group H' Round 2 Round 3 Grand Final Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments